Someone to watch over me
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Horatio is still morning the loss of his friend and long-time love when Speeds past catches up with him. Can this be the start of something new? Can Xander and H save each other from their pain? Slash Buffy Xover


**Author: **Sparta666

**Title: **Someone to watch over me

**Pairings: **Horatio/Xander Eric/Ryan Don/Jake Mac/Danny Calleigh/Hawks

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy/CSI Miami/CSI New York

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Het 

**Challenges: **None

**Series:?? **

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Timeline: **Set after the end of Buffy, set just after lost son but just before Ryan comes in and along the same timeline as normal for CSI New York

**Summary: **Horatio is still morning the loss of his friend and long-time love when Speeds past catches up with him. Can this be the start of something new? Can Xander and H save each other for their pain?

**Chapter Summary: **A stranger shakes up H and his team

**Authors Note:**

The idea for this came from a fan art Picture that I found, if anyone want to see it or many other email me and I can give you the site address and the Pictures name.

**Someone to watch over me **

Lost & alone

Horatio sat in the Hummer in silence and stared out over the silent graveyard. The nightmares of that day still haunted him weeks on. Speed had long ago stolen Horatio's heart but the battle between his heart and his faith had cost him everything. Sighing Horatio got out of the Hummer and put on his sunglasses before heading down to Speed's grave, Horatio was taken back though when he saw a young man knelt down on one knee before it.

Horatio kept his distance just close enough to hear what was being said, but he wasn't ready for what was being said.

"Hey, I guess like always I leave things too late. I was trying to get here sooner but my friends needed me, I guess now I'm an orphan mom passed at Toni's hand three years ago but he wouldn't let me near the will. Now that he's gone now I final found the truth, mom wanted to tell you but he stopped her but in death she wanted me to come home to you. It wasn't until a friend emailed me the obituary about you that I knew where to find you, I'm sorry I wasn't at the funeral but I've been to too many in my life and I didn't need people asking questions until I was ready.

Well I'm lost for what to do now, I think I'll stick around for a while and see Miami. Got to go now but I'll be back again, guess I'll see ya around dad I hope you're better off wherever you are? Later" said the young man as he got up and sighed.

Horatio was taken back at the young man's confession and went to walk forward but the young man heard him. Suddenly Horatio came face to face with the young man claiming to be Speed's lost son. The young man was of similar height to Horatio, his face, messy hair and five o'clock shadow made him a spit for Speed at the young man's age around his early to mid-twenties. But then Horatio was taken back when he saw the young man's injury his right eye was covered by a patch.

Swallowing Horatio was unsure what to do, he wanted to talk to the young man but he could see fear in the young man's eye and Horatio knew from experience the young man was ready to flee. believing that there was no way to speak to him at this time Horatio made the move and watched as the young man fled with great speed, Horatio used his CSI training to catch the license plate of the car that drove off. Still shell shocked by the young man Horatio pulled out his cell and dialled.

"Alexx, Horatio I'm sorry it's short notice but we all need to talk. My place tonight, the whole team, Ryan, Natalia, Tyler and Maxine included. If anyone asks where having a team barbecue, I don't need Settler getting wind of this" said Horatio before he put his Cell away and looked down at the grave.

A single black rose rested against the Headstone, Horatio knelt down and crossed himself before saying his goodbyes to Speed and vowing to seek out and protect his son before heading back to the Hummer.


End file.
